


Love me like I love you.

by harryandniallhavefun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Harry, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Drama, Falling In Love, Harry is 32, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall is 18, Smut, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, University Student Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandniallhavefun/pseuds/harryandniallhavefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a freshman at the University London and Harry is his history professor.</p><p>Big things are about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST NARRY FIC OMG
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, I'M TRULY SORRY IF THERE'RE ANY MISTAKES!! :)
> 
> I'M NOT IN UNIVERSITY, SO I DON'T KNOW HOW EXACTLY THINGS HAPPEN THERE!

Niall and Harry have a Thing.

They hug, they kiss, they fuck. What is not a problem. Only problem is Harry is Niall's History professor.

The University doesn't allow relationships between a teacher and a student. So they keep their Thing a secret.

Niall loves Harry but he's not sure if the curly lad feels the same about him. They never decided what exactly they are, never really talked about their feelings.

Niall wants Harry to be his boyfriend, his partner, his mate. But Harry never asked the question.The Irish boy doesn't want to make things awkward between them, so he never asked too.

He's happy with the Thing and that's all that matters.

□

"Next time we are going to talk about the French Revolution. Please read the chapter about it in your books. You can go now." Mr. Styles says.

Niall groans. He loves History but he absolutely hates to read so much.

"Oh, and Mr. Horan. Can you come here, please? I have to talk to you about your essay." the teen smirks, he knows his essay was perfect. Harry probably wants to tell him where they are going to fuck today. 

Harry waits till everyone is gone from the room, then he shoves Niall against the wall and kisses him hard, grinding his hips against Niall's. 

"Oh baby, I waited the whole lesson to do this. You're always so fucking hot, looking so concentrated." the teacher whispers with his deep, raspy voice in Niall's ear.

The boy moans in response, feeling his dick coming slowly to life. 

"Come to my car during the lunch break, don't let me wait for you, princess." Harry demands, tearing himself away of the younger boy and leaves the room.

Niall stands breathless beside Harry's table, trying to gather himself before he have to go to his next lesson.

It was always like this in school. Harry makes Niall horny after his class, tell him today's meeting place to fuck and leaves him all flustered for his next lesson.

Niall can not complain.

□

The student couldn't concentrate in his last class. All he can think about is Harry. Harry's hand, Harry's mouth, Harry's dick. Not that someone is suprised. Niall always thinks about Harry. Studying and Harry are basically his life.

The bell rings and Niall runs out of the class room. He just can't wait to see Harry again.

"HEY NIALL! Wait a second! Where are you going? I thought we would grab together some food and just chill till the next classes start?" Liam, his best friend and room mate asks.

Shit, Niall forgot about their lunch meeting. He forgets about things recently, since Harry and he started the Thing to be exact. 

"Eh, Liam, I have a dentist appointment today! I totally forget to cancel our plans. I'm so sorry, mate! Lets grab lunch tomorrow, ok?" Niall hates to lie, especially to his best friend. And he's not very good at it. But Harry is important. His satisfaction is important.

Liam doesn't seem to believe his lie but nods anyway. "Ok but don't forget! We hadn't really talked lately."

Niall hugs Liam and runs to the parking lot. He doesn't want his Daddy to wait for him.

Harry is already laying in the back seat of his car, waiting for Niall. The boy opens the car door and makes himself comfortably between Harry's long legs.

"Just in time. I didn't want to my punish my baby boy again" Niall nods eagerly, remember his last punishment very well. He was so fucking turned on while Harry slapped his bum with his Gucci belt but it also hurted like fuck. 

"Today we won't doing much." Harry states, he seems to be nervous about something.

"What? Why?" Niall asks, pouting cutely.

"Ahm, I have ... ahm a dentist appointment today!" Niall knows Harry lies but he isn't pushing the older boy. He wants to laugh, Harry using the same excuse like him. This surely means they are made for each other. But he also feels disappoineted, he wanted Harry to fuck him senseless. Here, in Harry's Porsche. Like all the other's time. 

He also want to ask why Harry is so tense. In the last times, Harry is often tense. He feels like he is Harry's personal stress reliever, his toy. But he is to shy to ask, afraid Harry will leave him. He needs Harry in his life, he loves him. 

"Baby, you are just going to blow me, then I have to go. Lets start, you know what to do." 

Niall strips away Harry's jeans, then he takes Harry's half-hard dick of his pants and pumps it with his palm. He licks and sucks at Harry's head and takes almost the whole cock into his mouth, while he massages the teachers balls. 

"Ah baby, you're so good with your mouth. Fuck... Daddy's little cock slut." Harry moans, thrusting his cock inside of Niall's mouth. He knows Niall has a bad gag reflex and he doesn't care. 

Niall tries his best to deepthroat Harry's dick and he actually does very good. "Oh my god, Ni... shit, I'm so close, I'm coming!" Harry warns. Niall nods his head, letting Harry fuck his mouth and then he cums hard in Niall's mouth. 

The student swallows Harry's cum happily, he loves his taste. It's his favourite flavour all the time. 

"Princess, I have to go now. Next time I'm going to fuck you good, don't worry! Don't wank and don't open yourself up. I want you to be tight around Daddy's huge dick." 

Niall grins and can't wait for the next time. He desperatly wants to wank but he knows better than to disobey his Daddy./p>

He gets out of Harry's car and watches it leaving the parking lot. It's the middle of October ans it's so fucking cold. But the cold helps his hard dick. He thinks about the documentary about poor puppies who were left by their owners and are chased by dog catchers in a foreign country, he saw last night. 

It works. But nothing can stop his excitement about Harry's promise to fuck him senseless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good? Feedback? Kudos? ♥


End file.
